Wolf of a Day
by Soren Shinigami
Summary: I'm posting my first One Piece fanfic! Nami, Sanji, Luffy, Zoro and Robin arrive in an island in the New World! But there's a strange turn of events that's going to happen! What is it? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
1. A new adventure

**I love wolves so I decided to make a story with wolf transformations! I thought it would be cute and awesome to see the guys as wolves! Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Robin and Nami POV. ZoRo and LuNa pairings! Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece.  
><strong>

Wolf of a Day

**Zoro POV**

Chapter 1: A new adventure

It was a normal day on the Sunny. I was exercising and the rest of the crew was planning on our course. I listened from a near distance. Nami soon suggested a nearby island to restock our supplies. We were to arrive around noon. As time passed, Robin came over to sit next to me reading her book. I took a break and looked at her but she was too absorbed in her book. I sighed in frustration and pulled her face towards mine. I kissed her deeply and I felt her tense up in surprise and from the quick action I have made on her. She soon relaxed and kissed me back. I pulled away and she just sighed, "You are very impatient Zoro, you could have waited until I was finished with my chapter." "That would take too long." She stuck her tongue at me playfully and said, "No it wouldn't." I grinned at her and said, "Yes it would." "LAND HO!" Ussop yelled. We looked out to an uninhabited island. Nami wanted a group to go and collect the supplies. Nami decided to go with the straw picking strategy and the ones who had to go was a group of five. Ero-Cook, Luffy, Nami, Robin and I. _What are the chances? _I thought. We prepared to leave as Sanji was falling for both the girls he had to "protect" and said we couldn't handle it. I saw red and pulled Robin to me and gave a demonic glare at the baka of a cook. With lunches and bags to hold our supplies, we got on the Mini Merry (we had to make a few trips since it only holds four people and we had a lot of bags because Nami wanted us to be better prepared since Luffy is eating a lot lately). I held Robin's hand as we walked through the forest. Sanji gave me a nasty glare or two every now and then since he did not like us with the women but felt happy for them, not me and Luffy. Nami began studying the island and writing notes in her notebook. We still had a while to go until we could at least find something.

**PS: I love One Piece and I previously wrote fanfics but I don't know if they're good enough to post, but I though I'd try this one out... Hope you Enjoy! **


	2. I'M HUNGRY NOT TIRED

**This chapter is shorter, sorry but this is how I wrote it before! A short POV of Luffy! Hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece.  
><strong>

Wolf of a Day

**Luffy POV**

Chapter 2: I'M HUNGRY NOT TIRED

I may have annoyed Nami way too much. She was starting to yell at me and ignore me. So I started annoying Zoro and Sanji after Nami hit me too much. Zoro got annoyed and just started talking to Robin. "I'M HUNGRY SANJI!" He ignored and I just walked in silence. It was no fun but soon started falling behind. My eyes started drooping and I fell. Some shadow hovered over me. I tried to fight back but felt a mysterious pain in my body as I felt sharp things. I tried yelling for help, to get my group's attention. It felt frustrating to feel so helpless but I tried to force my Haki to fight back but somehow I felt too tired to make it happen and I fell asleep.


	3. Luffy?

**Uh-oh, what happened to Luffy? Keep reading to find out! Hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece**

Wolf of a Day 

**Nami POV**

Chapter 3: Luffy?

It was about an hour since Luffy was quiet but since he was annoying everyone, no one paid attention to his sudden silence. It was noon when we reached the center of the island. We planned to eat lunch there and spend the afternoon gathering our supplies. We noticed at lunch Luffy was missing. We assumed he went on an adventure of his own and left us. However I was a bit worried. How could I not? I loved him. It felt strange to me since we ate and he was not there. I waited until we all heard the bushes behind us rustle. I turned and saw a huge beast come out. It pounced on me and Sanji defended me by kicking it away. Zoro unsheathed his swords ready to protect us and Robin. But the dog came back towards me and I noticed a strange hat on it and a tattered red shirt. Sanji and Zoro were ready to attack it again but I shouted "STOP!" They both stared at me in confusion of my order. The dog pounced on me again and started licking me. _Luffy? Was this wolf Luffy?_ "What happened to Luffy?" said Robin. She understood but the others were still trying to wrap their minds around the fact that Luffy was a wolf. He was cute but a little fierce looking. I hugged the dog as I got up to sit. Sanji started looking around to see what happened. Now we basically understood why he went missing but who did it? Why? How? I wondered but wolf-Luffy seemed interested in the meat we had. Seems like we were not going to get our food so easily now. I just stared at Zoro and Sanji. The two decided to go investigate and left our picnic. The forest was not so deep but there could still be something hiding there. Robin, wolf-Luffy and I were alone waiting for answers.


	4. More wolves?

**Yeah...the story continues...anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece.**

Wolf of a Day

**Robin POV**

Chapter 4: More wolves?

Luffy as a wolf was surprising but since Zoro and Sanji left, I had hoped they would return with ideas or clues to this problem. I used my multiple hands to gather some supplies so it didn't seem like a complete waste of time. I found some fruit and collected some fresh water. Nami was looking at wolf-Luffy with caring eyes. She was worried no doubt and just wanted to be in his arms again. She looked a little helpless. We heard the howling of wolves and Luffy started running off. Nami and I exchanged a quick glance and the wolves sounded to get closer. We ran after Luffy as he led us to a dead end by accident. We were trapped by the mountains on the island. It was too steep to climb and we prepared to attack the attackers. Luffy went in front of us and prepared to attack the wolves himself. A pack of about thirty or forty wolves appeared and Luffy made the first strike. We could not attack since it was chaos. We lost Luffy in a sea of fur. If any wolf tried to attack us Luffy would come out of nowhere and attack. As strong as he was, even he would be overpowered. Soon wolves came to surround us as Luffy was pinned down. The wolves growled and bit Luffy until he started bleeding. A cry of horror left Nami's mouth and I closed my eyes. _Zoro. Where are you? Please help me. _As if someone could hear my voice in my head a huge wolf came to help Luffy. This wolf was bigger but had a lot of scars. Another wolf appeared. His golden fur shone brightly in the sun. I suddenly realized that it was Zoro and Sanji. The monster trio soon sent the huge pack of wolves packing and Luffy fell in exhaustion. Nami ran up to him. I brought out our emergency medicine supplies and using the knowledge I had learned from Chopper and from the books I read, I successfully treated his wounds so he would not get any infections and could heal properly. Nami was so grateful that she threw her arms around me and smiled. She let go and petted Luffy. He wagged his tail and if wolves could smile like Luffy could, it seemed like he smiled one of his famous smiles. The first huge wolf that came to the rescue sat next to me and looked at me. I looked deep into the wolf's eye and saw that it _was_ Zoro. I threw my arms around his neck and one of my hands petted his head as I embraced him. Sanji grew a bit jealous and I laughed. I started petting Sanji as well and he wagged his tail and panted. Zoro started growling and soon the two wolves ended up in a dogfight of their own. I looked at them and wondered what had happened.


	5. A while ago

**Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here! Just a reminder: this is an old story of mine along One Piece stories I have, I still don't know whether to post them or not but anyways, I hope you enjoy Wolf of a Day!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece.**

Wolf of a Day

**Sanji POV**

Chapter 5: A while ago

I was curious. Luffy a wolf? Licking Nami? It made me a bit upset for both of our crew's beauties to be taken by two of our crew's idiots but if it made them happy, as a gentleman, I accepted their love for their idiots. Honestly, I can't see what makes them so attractive, I always thought I would attract them better than those idiots. Oh well, I guess I should accept the facts. Right now, Marimo and I were on an investigation. We had to find out what turned him into an idiot canine. Honestly, if I was in that situation, I would not jump Nami practically scaring her to death. Zoro was quiet with his hands on his katanas; he had an expression of total concentration, trying to find the cause of a mystery. Suddenly, I felt sleepy. I looked at Zoro, and he was getting sleepy too. I saw a man walking to us. He grinned evilly, I tried to fight him but I fell along with Zoro. I didn't see much of his face but I saw he had a scar on his right eye. He also seemed to carry a sword at his side. That's all I saw of him when I noticed Zoro started screaming, pain searing through his body. I saw ears, claws, fur; I looked in horror at myself as pain started to strike me. Fur shot out, claws extended, fangs grew and tail stretched. This is what happened to Luffy when he was gone. I was still tired, the world turned black and soon I passed out, my transformation going on as I slept. I just hoped I didn't fail Nami and Robin since I vaguely saw the cause of this and have not managed to catch him and make him turn Luffy back.


	6. Three wolves too much

**Hey everyone! Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece.**

Wolf of a Day

**Nami POV**

Chapter 6: Three wolves too much

Honestly, if Robin could not do it, I had to. As Sanji and Zoro were about to fight, I gave them both a good hit on the head. I stood above them, proud and brave. Luffy could not lead us, neither could Sanji or Zoro. Robin was not really the leading type; she always seemed to be the one who was dragged on adventures like these. She grinned as she saw me and I knew I had to lead the expedition. I sighed turned to Luffy, I wanted to know if he could be any help. We ran back to our camp after the fight with the wolves for Robin to heal Luffy. But I don't know how safe this spot will be but it seemed safe enough. "Luffy?" the canine looked at me. "Who did this to you?" He got up and puffed out his chest a bit. I thought he might show me where he was or give me a hint of who it was but he started chasing his tail. I saw him spin around and around, getting himself dizzy. I gave a frustrated sigh and gave him a good whack on the head. I turned to Zoro. "Zoro, who did this?" He was lying down as I asked. He lifted his head and stared into my eyes. He then got up and rolled over, very lazily and bored. Robin chuckled and again, I had to hit another wolf. I turned to Sanji. I sweetly asked him while petting him, "Sanji darling, do you have any idea who did this?" I saw hearts in his eye and he walked to a patch of dirt. With his claws he drew and eye and what seemed to be a scar on it. He also drew a sword. I sighed, this didn't give me much but I at least knew what was on his face and a weapon he had, besides the possible ability to turn people into wolves. Robin came over to look. "This gives us a few ideas of the man, but not a full extent of who he is or why he is doing this." "Yeah…" I looked back at the drawings. I petted wolf-Sanji and he fainted when I did that. I soon noticed Luffy's growling from a distance. Sanji soon got up and growled back. I never had seen Luffy so jealous of Sanji before. Robin noticed and seemed deep in thought. She suddenly pulled Sanji away from me and Luffy stopped. Zoro perked his ears up when Robin held Sanji. She put him near the campfire and went by my side. Luffy started to pounce on Zoro and bite his tail, which caused Zoro to chase Luffy. But while he was running, he accidently ran over Sanji who was now sleeping. Sanji woke with a start as both the wolves ran over Sanji and Sanji, now really cranky ran after both of them. Robin explained to me that wolves are protective of their "mates" or girlfriends in our case. I smiled at the thought of Luffy actually showing how he felt of how I acted in front of Sanji. Wolves showed their feelings and protected their possessions much better than humans could show. I thought it was cute.


	7. Woof

**Woof woof! (Enjoy!)**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece.**

Wolf of a Day

**Luffy POV**

Chapter 7: Woof

Woof bark woof woof!


	8. Yew?

**Sorry about last chapter, but I though Luffy should say something...but because he's a wolf, that's his current view on things... Anyways, enjoy!**

**Written by SorenFoxCat. I do not own One Piece. Yew is my own character and I made up his abilities.**

Wolf of a Day

**Robin POV**

Chapter 8: Yew?

We sat in silence as the wolves were chasing each other. Nami and I were wondering about our next move. Since it was always Luffy who led us, we didn't know where to go or what exactly to do. Nami though seemed to think of a plan. I just smiled as Zoro started biting Luffy's tail and Luffy was licking Sanji's face. _They are so cute!_ "I got it!" said Nami. I turned to her as she jumped up in excitement. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the edge of camp. Luffy followed Nami along with Zoro and Sanji. She explained we would use the wolves to lead us to where they first turned into wolves. From there we would look for any signs of the mystery man. Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji took us to a spot in the forest. It had nothing special in the area but Luffy started sniffing the ground. I looked at the ground and saw the changes of man to beast. From footsteps into claw marks and paw prints. But on the ground I saw something unfamiliar. It was footsteps but it was definitely not made by boots, sandals or a gentleman's shoe. It seemed to be a sneaker. None of our crew was currently wearing those so I called Nami over to look at the tracks I had found. The footsteps on the forest ground seemed to stop to face the changing men and then turn to go to the western part of the island. Nami asked Luffy to sniff it and track the man down. Luffy soon got his big grin and howled. He ran off with Zoro and Sanji, leaving us to try and follow them. After ten minutes of following the wolves through the woods, we came to a mountainside. It was not steep and we managed to climb it. We went about ten feet high when we noticed someone standing on a cliff, overlooking the forest. He was about another ten feet higher than we were and had a scar on his eye. He also had a sword at his side. He was dressed in some loose, brown pants that went up to his knees and had a white shirt with a brown vest on it. He stood overlooking the forest and didn't notice us below him. His hair reached to his neck and was loose. It was a very light shade of blue. He suddenly saw us and slid down the mountain to us. He soon stood before me and the wolves started growling. Nami looked at the wolves and then to me. "Who are you?" he said. "I'm Robin, nice to meet you." I said as I smiled at him. Nami came next to me and asked him, "Who are you?" "Me? Why, how rude of me, I am Yew."


	9. Yew

**Intorducing...Yew! He's some guy I made up for fun. I don't think he came out the way I expected though...Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Yew is my own character and I made up his abilities.**

Wolf of a Day

**Nami POV**

Chapter 9: Yew

"Yew?" I said. "Yes, and you are?" "I'm Nami." "Nice to meet you Nami and Robin." Yew said. Robin smiled and asked him, "Are you the one who turned our men into these wolves?" "What wolves?" He looked past Robin and saw the three wolves behind us. "Oh, them! Yes I did, why?" I stepped in and said "I want you to turn them back! We can't continue our voyage like this!" "What are their names?" "Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Black Leg Sanji." I stated matter-of-factly. I love to admit I enjoyed seeing the color drain out of his face as he stared wide-eyed at the wolves. "Y-You're the Straw-hat pirates?" "Yes." said Robin with another smile on her face. He soon looked at all of us and drew his sword. "I've been waiting for you! This is my chance to test myself!" He soon swung his sword at me and Luffy bit my leg and pulled me back. It didn't go as he expected since I fell forward and Yew's sword almost took my head. Robin was getting ready to attack when his sword suddenly was heading her direction. Zoro then stood in the way. He had only one sword in his mouth. He deflected the sword and wolf-Sanji somehow managed to do a strange wolf-kick on Yew. Yew was sent flying backwards. Zoro made sure Robin was fine and Luffy made sure I was fine. Sanji just did a wolf-dance once he realized we were both fine. I understood Luffy's intension but I almost died from his recklessness. _I swear I'll get him for this._ I thought. Luffy then stared to stretch his front legs and tried to do a wolf-punch. It almost worked like his normal punch but it was not as strong. Yew had a crazy look in his eyes and started to try to advance to where we were, dodging our wolves' attacks. He was close to me and I pulled out my staff. I blocked his swing and pushed him back. I summoned some lightning and shocked him. Then Robin made him fall to his knees with some good slaps with her ability. He soon put his sword away and put his hands up. "I surrender, thanks for the fight." I looked at Robin then at him. He got up and smiled at us. "Even with your changed form, I am still no match for you." Come let's go to my camp and I'll explain everything."


	10. A challenge and a test

**Yew's a fan of the Strawhats! YAY! Honestly, I get way to attached to my villains when I write a story and I can't kill them...Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Yew is my own character and I made up his abilities.**

Wolf of a Day

**Robin POV**

Chapter 10: A challenge and a test

We went to his camp on the cliff and he served us some fried fish. He also let the wolves have some as he started to explain his story. Apparently he was from the East Blue who came here in search of us. He was only 16 years old who was inspired by Luffy's crazy actions and trained hard while searching for us. He wanted to see how strong he really was. Many people are proud of pirates from their waters and like Luffy; he was from the East Blue. Yew was proud to have a great pirate like Luffy from the same ocean he was from and that made wolf-Luffy smile. Yew also explained he had a devil fruit of his own. "The Change Change fruit, model wolf. I can make people change into wolves and back into humans." "Interesting." I said. Nami then asked Yew to change our men into people again and he stood up and went over to them. Luffy started growling in pain, his claws grew shorter and his tail retracted. The fangs were gone and there stood an energetic Luffy. "Nami!" he ran to embrace her and she flew into his arms. Sanji was next. The fur was soon gone and then a very angry Sanji was starting to yell at Luffy for the crazy things he did to him as a wolf. Zoro was next. I watched as he changed from beast into man. He stood there staring at me and I just ran into him, his arms reached for me and he caught me in an embrace. His hand ran over my hair and his other was on my back, holding me closer to him. Yew looked pretty happy about everything and Luffy even gave Yew an autograph. We said our goodbyes and left to get our supplies and go. By the time we finished everything, it was sunset. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy were carrying the supplies while Nami and I talked about the different things we had acquired. The men loaded the Mini Merry and then Nami suddenly remembered something.


	11. Sorry

**Almost the end...Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece.**

Wolf of a Day

**Luffy POV**

Chapter 11: Sorry

Nami remembered something and went over to me. With flames in her eyes she hit me on the head, hard. "Next time you try to save me, make sure I don't get close to what's trying to kill me! I almost died when you pulled my leg!" she yelled. "Aww but Nami, I didn't know you would fall forwards." I whined. She yelled and hit me a bit more but in the end she just ended up in my arms crying, "I'm glad you're back to normal." I smiled and kissed her cheek. I apologized and she kissed me. I love my Nami, even when she yells at me.


	12. Instinct

**The end! I really hoped you liked the story! Enjoy!**

**Written by SorenShinigam. I do not own One Piece.**

Wolf of a Day

**Zoro POV**

Chapter 12: Instinct

Being a wolf is weird. There are so many multiple desires to deal with. The desire to chase a stick, the desire to lick your girl, the desire to chase your tail and the desire to chew a bone. I'm thankful Brook wasn't there. Robin was glad to have me back to normal but while we loaded the Mini Merry, she asked me a question. "How did you know we were in trouble by the pack of wolves?" "I don't really know, it felt like you needed me and it was like my heart guided the way." She smiled and said "Well, luckily you didn't get lost." "Hey!" I said sort of hurt. She kissed my cheek and said, "I'm sorry but I'm glad you came for me." I kissed her and whispered "Always."


End file.
